One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 39
Benjamin saw Riker standing up and Jakk grabbed a log. Benjamin turned his right arm into a saxophone and let out some musical notes. With his left arm, he slapped the notes and they were shot at Riker and Jakk. Riker dodged them and Jakk jumped over some. The notes whistled back and flew towards Jakk. Jakk jumped on a branch, leaped away from the notes and dropped kicked Benjamin. "LEAVE MY FRIEND'S FRIEND ALONE FEJI!" Benjamin was pushed back and turned his legs into a boombox. "IT'S BENJAMIN! MAYBE YOU HEARD OF ME?! I'M THE GUY WHO WILL DESTROY YOU!" Benjamin touched some disks and played them. Jakk felt his hand move and it slapped himself. Riker went past Jakk and had his arm turn into a chainsaw. "BENJAMIN!" -15 Years Ago- "BENJAMIN!" A 10 year old Benjamin runs away from a large bearded man. Benjamin looks like a pale weak kid holding a large loaf of bread. "GIVE ME MY BREAD BACK YOU DAMN THIEF!" "IT'S FOR MY BROTHER!" "DAMN LIAR! EVERYONE KNOWS HE DIED MONTHS AGO!" -Present- Benjamin blocked the Chainsaw and bit his lip. Benjamin didn't know why he rememebred that moment. It had nothing to do with this moment. Benjamin cursed himself for being weak and punched Riker in the stomach. -15 Years ago- Benjamin is bleeding and in a corner. He sees a man walking past and does his best to pickpocket him. He grabs the only thing in the man's pocket and slithers away. Hiding, he stares at what he stole. A CD of Soul Brook's music. Benjamin nearly breaks it, but decides to keep it. He can probably sell it to someone else. He goes home, and looks at the bed. His brother sleeped in the bed. He wouldn't move. He couldn't move. Benjamin walked past his brother and grabbed a dial. It was a dial that he was planning to sell. He placed the CD in the dial, and played the music. He wanted to check if the music was any good. In that moment, Benjamin heard every lyric in that song. -Present- "DEATH! DEATH IS THE WAY BEYOUND US!" Benjamin sang Soul Brook's hit single 'Bones for Scones'. It was the first song he ever heard. "DEATH IS WHAT WE BLAME FOR FAILURE! WHY NOT QUIT DYING, AND JUST EAT?!" Benjamin kicked Riker in the chest and blocked a punch from Jakk. "WHY SUFFER?! WHY CRY?! WHY CAN'T WE JUST SIT DOWN AND EAT A GOOD HEALTHY DINNER?! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH DEATH FOR TODAY!" -12 Years Ago- Benjamin had his home full of Dials and he was grinning. He had all the known songs of Soul Brook. All 108 of them. He was a Soul Brook fanatic. Thanks to Soul Brook, he buried his brother. Death wasn't something to be feared or hated, but celebrated for the new things in life like Birth, Music, or new friendships. Benjamin collected all the CD's in a single bag, and grinned. "Time to hit the high seas." -Present- Benjamin kicked Jakk into a tree, and when Jakk hit it, Benjamin threw a log at Jakk. Jakk screamed out, with Riker spiting up blood when Benjamin uppercutted him in the gut. -10 Years Ago- Benjamin saw his boat and his crew. "WHO ARE WE?!" "THE BENJAMIN PIRATES!" -Present- Benjamin grabbed a drill from Riker and stomped him into the ground. He twisted, and snapped Riker's arm. Riker screamed and Benjamin just glared at him. -8 Years ago- "Holy shit... My body..." Benjamin is a large black creature and he looks up to the man who made him like that. A man with a black mask. The man looked to Benjamin and patted his head. "Now... Be Calm and free." -Present- Benjamin felt his dark skin get struck, and backhanded slapped Jakk. -6 Years Ago- "WE'RE AT THE HALF WAY MARK!" Benjamin grinned, and stared at his crew. They did it. They were at the Sabaody Archipelago. Benjamin hugged his crew members and pointed west. "Let's go celebrate, by letting the marines know we're here!" The crew men cheered and walked alongside Benjamin. - "DON'T THINK BECAUSE YOU ARE THE SON TO THE INSPECTOR I'LL BABY SIT YOU!" "Of course sir." Terry saluted. He was 22, and a Petty Chief officer. The commodore was annoying, with his large gut and compensating gun. Terry marched alongside the soldiers and smirked. "What I need is an idiot... And a big one." Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700 Story